theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Servants of Destruction
8833335922_538355cd35_b.jpg 8841067083_849ec78e77_b.jpg 8841066817_f2092a1edd_b.jpg 8859907155_ed98b08dce_b.jpg 8859908141_272b971c21_b.jpg 8861522395_0268a39566_b.jpg 8862121894_9580da47a7_b.jpg 8884468655_68990d9572_b.jpg 8884466281_c5d59908c4_b.jpg 8895786509_5de766da95_b.jpg 8896408756_db299b3ea7_b.jpg 8918414196_539ffee87d_b.jpg 8917798741_ee3a363efd_b-1.jpg 8918413232_ddb660df16_b-1.jpg 8929624152_6bbdaf8195_b.jpg 8929625526_1e0f7e2088_b.jpg 8929685658_383b6f3344_b.jpg 8940795657_50015dd937_b.jpg 8941415812_b97b40049d_b.jpg 8943873882_af6abddb46_b.jpg 8943249159_15ea114033_b.jpg 8943771193_f39b5c2702_b.jpg 8943771507_af3571de91_b.jpg 9062104616_1f7203af04_b.jpg 9062165002_59b23bdf2f_b.jpg Servants of Destruction, also known as''The Legacy of Arda: Part III'', was the third game in The Legacy of Arda Saga. Despite previous statements, it will not be the final installment and there will be a fourth part in the saga. All characters for this game appeared in The War on Middle-Earth. It will be hosted in Phase III after Rise of the Jedi Knight. Spider has finished making the Setting. A Combat system may be used. A trailer for the game can be viewed here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sadLwA4quDk . Story Prologue - Secret Weapons: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8833333984/in/photostream Day 1 - A Friendly Contest: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8841689938/in/photostream Day 1 Conclusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8859907069/in/photostream Day 2 - Death, Death, and More Death: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8862111188/in/photostream Day 2 Conclusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8885088532/in/photostream Day 3 - Friendly Fire: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8895786747/in/photostream/ Day 3 Conclusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8917797269/in/photostream/ Day 4 - Bloodbath: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8917798307/in/photostream/ Day 4 Round 1: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8929624152/in/photostream/ Day 4 Round 2: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8940677667/in/photostream/ Day 4 Conclusion: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8941415938/in/photostream/ Day 5 - Only One: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8940797273/in/photostream/ Day 5 Round 3: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8943865706/in/photostream/ Conclsuion - Fist of the Rebels: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/8943873504/in/photostream/ Backstory - Meetings and Haste: https://www.flickr.com/photos/sithtemple/9062101302/in/photostream/ Official Summary Soon after Sauron's Army is created, Colonel Sebastian Shaw begins a galaxy wide search to find the best assassin for General Utun. An assassin to kill Erik Lehnsherr. But this is no ordinary contest. Wills shall be tested. Many shall die. Even if you come back, you will have seen more horrors than one sees in a lifetime. None shall be the same. And it will end in a final fight to death to find he who is the superior. That is the reality when one serves Sauron. It shall be overseen by Colonel Ros and Captain Otison. As you know, one does not simply walk into the trust of Mordor's Army. Let the Super Assassin Contest Begin! Setting Spider has built a setting for the game where the fighting will take place. It can be viewed in the trailer. Roles Red Group Roles Red Leader -Confirmed Loyal on Red Team, cannot be killed, talks to red spies, can use a one time action here a voted off person's alliegence is revealed in both groups. Red Sergeant -Loyal on Red Team that can "Bodyguard" one person each night Red Soldier -Regular Red Loyal Blue Spy -Pretends to be on Red Team, secretly on Blue Team, can talk to Blue Leader, can murder, if all are alive after Day 3 can take 60 health from all Reds Blue Group Roles Blue Leader -Confirmed Loyal on Blue Team, cannot be killed, talks to blue spies, can use a one time action here a voted off person's alliegence is revealed in both groups. Blue Sergeant -Loyal on Blue Team that can "Bodyguard" one person each night Blue Soldier -Regular Blue Loyal Red Spy -Pretends to be on Blue Team, secretly on Red Team, can talk to Red Leader, can murder, if all are alive after Day 3 can take 60 health from all Blues Characters Officers (Non-Playable) Utun.jpg|General Eek Utun Otison.jpg|Commander Yas Otison Ros.jpg|Captain Jolas Ros Shaw.jpg|General Sebastian Shaw Servants B3.jpg|BX-03 B5.jpg|BX-05 Morgoth.jpg|The Dark of Morgoth R2.jpg|R2-D2 3PO.jpg|C-3PO Helios.jpg|HELIOS-3D IG.jpg|IG-86 21B.jpg|2-1B Bounty Hunters Bane.jpg|Cad Bane Bossk.jpg|Bossk JarJar.jpg|Jar Jar Binks Buzz.jpg|Buzz Lightyear ThorGOT.jpg|Thor Hondo.jpg|Hondo Ohnaka Category:Spider-Canon Category:Games Category:The Legacy of Arda Category:Combat system